


Halloween Revisited

by The_Golden_Dice



Series: Simon in Love [7]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Canon Compliant, Conflict Resolution, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Nick Eisner/Abby Suso, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Dice/pseuds/The_Golden_Dice
Summary: Garrett throws a Halloween party to help lift Bram’s mood and interesting costume choices ensue. Simon and Bram partake in some mildly kinky fun. Cracks start to appear in Abby and Nick’s relationship. Simon and Bram are faced with homophobia for the first time as a couple and are forced to confront their feelings about it.* Has a Bram pov chapter in According to Bram





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for Chapter 7 - Original character displays homophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Simon appreciated Garrett looking out for Bram, he doubted a party was going to help much. He’d kept that to himself though.

Hanging out at Nick’s was usually great. This time though, there was some sort of weird vibe in the room that made Simon kinda wish he could extract Bieber from Leah’s grasp and head home. Abby seemed to have picked up on the awkwardness too, because out of the blue she brought up the impending Halloween party at Garrett’s house.

“So Si, you’ll definitely be at the party. Leah, have you decided if you’re coming yet?” 

Abby sat at the very end of the worn out couch, her knees up near her chest. She had wrapped her arms around herself as if the basement was cold, but it wasn’t. Nick was there too, concentrating on the tv screen where a character Simon had no hope of recognising was hacking demons to pieces. Simon couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen them sit so far apart. Maybe they’d had an argument. 

Leah glanced up at Abby from her position near Simon on the floor. Her hands were busy rubbing Bieber’s belly. She took her time in answering Abby’s question. 

“I guess I’ll come. Last year kinda sucked though.” Leah glanced at Simon, then quickly looked away. “I have absolutely no idea what to wear.” 

Abby’s eyes brightened. She relaxed a little.

“I was hoping you’d say that, I have an idea for us!” 

“You do?”

Simon couldn’t help but notice the skepticism in Leah’s voice, but Abby seemed completely oblivious.

“Yeah, but I want to keep it between us. The element of surprise, you know? I’ll text you the details later.” 

“Okay, sure.” 

“Si, any thoughts about your costume?” 

Abby’s whole demeanour had changed, and she looked at Simon eagerly. He didn’t want to disappoint her, but with everything that had happened with Bram lately, Halloween had been the last thing on Simon’s mind. The party had been Garrett’s idea, something for Bram to look forward to. As much as Simon appreciated Garrett looking out for Bram, he doubted a party was going to help much. He’d kept that to himself though.

“Not really.” Simon replied, feeling slightly guilty. “I’ve kinda been focused on Bram.” 

Abby’s brow creased as her face took on a sympathetic look. 

“Totally, I understand. I’ll help you think of something. Leah, you’ll help too, right?” 

“Sure, yeah of course.” 

Leah gave Simon a small smile. 

“Good. Okay, let’s think. We definitely need to include eye makeup somehow - we know Bram likes you with it on.” Abby grinned. 

Simon half choked on the mouthful of water he’d been swallowing. 

“Sorry, what!?”

Nick, who had been half listening to the conversation, chuckled as Simon tried to regain his composure. 

“Dude, come on. Knowing what we know now - it was fairly obvious that Bram was into your makeup for Oliver.” Nick rolled his eyes. “Nobody picked up on it at the time, but...” 

As Nick trailed off, Simon looked from Abby to Leah. 

“So, you guys have discussed this?” 

“Simon, no. Don’t worry. It’s not like we’ve been gossiping about you and Bram, nothing like that at all.” Abby smiled reassuringly. “We just all kinda realised that maybe if we’d payed more attention last year, we might have noticed a couple of little things that hinted at Bram liking you.”

Simon tried to process what Abby was saying. 

“Okay, such as?” 

“Well, the eyeliner.” Leah stated matter-of-factly. “At the carnival, after Bram got on the Ferris wheel, I started thinking back. I remembered that he literally couldn’t take his eyes off you that day at lunch when you had it on. I said as much to Abby and she’d noticed the same thing. We just never thought anything of it.” 

“And there was Halloween.” Nick joined in. 

“Halloween?” Simon turned to Nick, who’d paused his game. 

“Yeah, last year at the party. After Martin puked on you and you left, Bram was trying to find you. He was disappointed that you’d gone home. Back then I thought he was just sad to lose his karaoke partner.” 

Simon was silent for a minute, thinking. He knew there was no point in being annoyed. Like his friends said, they had simply not put two and two together. Maybe things could have gone differently if Simon had known that Bram was looking for him last Halloween, but he couldn’t blame Nick for not realising the significance. 

“Bram never told me - about looking for me at the party. We don’t really talk about it. I had just walked in on him kissing some girl.”

“Oh.” Nick said, eyes wide. 

Leah stayed silent. 

“But that’s over now Simon. You guys are together, and things are good!” Abby smiled. “Things are great.” 

“Yeah.” Simon made the effort to push the thoughts of last Halloween to the back of his mind. “You’re right. Things are great. I mean, apart from Bram’s asshole dad, but we’re working on that.”

“Exactly. So, now we need to get back to the really important matter. What are you gonna wear to Garrett’s?” 

Abby smiled mischievously, and Simon couldn’t help but laugh in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon looked at his reflection. Dressed in his scruffy jeans and safe, familiar hoodie, he felt like he couldn’t be further from Bram’s fantasy.

It was simple, in theory.

“Something Bram will like.” 

Simon remembered the excited grin Abby gave him after she said it. She believed that, in the spirit of cheering Bram up, Simon should think of a costume to wear specifically for his boyfriend. That was the simple part. Simon knew exactly what Bram would like. They’d even spoken about it the previous year when discussing costume options, back when Bram was still Blue and had admitted to having a crush on Jon Snow. The hard part was actually wearing the damn thing. 

Simon looked at his reflection. Dressed in his scruffy jeans and safe, familiar hoodie, he felt like he couldn’t be further from Bram’s fantasy. Could he really pull it off? Yes, he’d been in costume before, but he’d never tried to dress up as a smouldering sex symbol. He tilted his head to the side, brushing a finger along his cheek to feel the very tips of the prickly stubble that he never let grow out. He didn’t think he was the facial hair type. Besides, nobody his age would be seen dead with a full on moustache and beard. Maybe he could give that part a miss. 

He’d been growing his hair lately. It had started off as laziness - he could never be bothered to get a haircut. Then, Bram had mentioned that he liked it longer. Simon scraped the top layers off of his face and twisted them into a little knot at the back of his head. He grabbed an elastic band from his desk to secure it. Honestly, he couldn’t even tell if it looked good or not. To him, it was just... different. 

Simon’s phone buzzed. He picked it up when he saw that Leah was FaceTiming him.

“Woah, okay that looks awesome.” 

Simon glanced at the tiny version of himself in the corner of the screen. He grimaced. 

“You think? I dunno...”

“Yes, Si. It looks great. And I’ve found you a cloak.” 

Simon had told Leah his costume idea as they walked home together from Nick’s. She’d asked him to give her an hour to rummage around in her mom’s closet. 

“Is it the one you thought?” 

“Yup, the very one. We’ll have to add some kind of fur to the collar, but that won’t be difficult. Now, for your sword...” 

Simon half listened as Leah continued to plan his costume. He was happy that she seemed excited to help him. She’d been sort of quiet in recent weeks, but Simon had been too wrapped up in Bram’s stuff to give it much thought. He wondered briefly what Abby had in mind for the two of them to wear. 

“So you’ll come?” 

Simon realised that Leah was waiting for a response from him.

“Huh? Sorry my mind wandered.” 

“As usual. I’m saying, will you come round tomorrow after school and we’ll start putting stuff together?” 

“Sure, yeah. Definitely.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go because you’re clearly not with it right now. Love you.” 

“Love you.” 

Simon put his phone down on the desk and reached back to pull the elastic band from his hair. It snagged, taking several hairs with it. He made a mental note to borrow an actual hair tie from Nora. 

~

As he approached Garrett’s house, Simon could practically feel the bass from the music inside pounding up through the driveway and into his body. He glanced at Abby, who gave him a reassuring smile. She’d put his eyeliner on for him back at his house, and told him that he looked awesome. He’d tried to remind her several times that Jon Snow had never, ever worn makeup but she’d refused to take no for an answer. Nick was already at the party, and Leah had assured Simon by text that she was on her way. 

When Abby had shown up at his front door dressed as Glinda, Simon couldn’t believe that he hadn’t put two and two together, after having seen tons of green body paint sitting in Leah’s bedroom the week before. He was actually shocked that Leah had agreed to come to a party covered in paint, and had a sneaking suspicion that she would not be making an appearance as Elphaba that evening. He decided not to say anything to Abby though, as she seemed especially excited to see Leah all dressed up. 

Garrett’s house was huge, and it took Simon and Abby several minutes to find anyone they actually wanted to stop and talk to. They finally came across Nick, who was hovering around the punch bowl dressed in a Pikachu onesie. He handed Simon a cup of punch and gave him a nod of approval. 

“Well, you certainly look cooler than me.” 

Simon laughed at Nick’s comment, but couldn’t help scanning the crowd for Bram. Nick seemed to notice. 

“He’s here, he was helping Garrett with the karaoke stuff. How come you guys came separately anyway?” 

“Oh, that’s my fault.” Abby cut in. “I insisted on doing Simon’s makeup.” 

“Oh.” 

Nick shrugged and looked away. It struck Simon as strange that Nick hadn’t known about Abby’s plans. There was definitely something weird going on with them. Simon didn’t get the chance to give it much more thought though. As he turned to look outside, the group of kids who’d been dancing moved off to one side, revealing Garrett and Bram - who were busy setting up an inflatable limbo. Simon swallowed thickly. 

Bram was wearing a short, white toga that sat just above his knees. It only had one shoulder, leaving the muscles of his left arm exposed. The best part of the costume had to be the sandals, which included thick straps that wrapped up around Bram’s calves, defining them nicely. In the glow from the outdoor lights, Bram’s skin shone like bronze against the white of the toga. Simon jumped slightly at the sound of Nick clearing his throat. 

“Dude, you’re staring.” Nick chuckled. “Go see him.”

Simon rolled his eyes at Nick. Then he quickly drained his cup and made his way outside towards Bram.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon felt his eyes widen as realisation hit him. This was not what he had expected Bram to ask. He knew his cheeks had grown red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler warning - Game of Thrones

“Aw man, I knew I should have worn my Daenerys costume!” 

Simon heard Garrett’s joke, but he hadn’t taken his eyes off of Bram, who was yet to turn around. Simon noticed that at Garrett’s words, Bram’s body had tensed slightly. Finally Bram moved. He caught Simon’s eyes first, then slowly began to take in Simon’s costume. A small smile played upon Bram’s lips. 

“You know they hook up in the end, right?” 

Bram directed his question towards Garrett, his smile turning into a full on smirk. 

“No way man.” Garrett shook his head emphatically. “I’ve blocked that out. Should never have happened.” His eyes widened suddenly. “Not that you don’t look good, Spier!” 

Simon laughed.

“Thanks Garrett. Uh, ditto.” 

Garrett, who enjoyed wearing as little as possible for Halloween, was dressed in nothing but a furry loincloth. He’d managed to procure a blonde wig, completing his Tarzan getup. 

“Obviously.” Garrett responded with a grin and a confident shrug. “Hey, is Burke here yet?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

“Oh. Well, time for punch.” 

Garrett fist-bumped Simon as he strolled towards the house, leaving Simon alone with Bram. Simon stepped forward, closing the gap between them. 

“You look...” 

Bram’s voice was barely louder than a whisper. 

“You too.” Simon replied. “I was so worried you wouldn’t like it.” 

Bram raised an eyebrow. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth. It was ridiculously sexy.

“I couldn’t not. You’re freaking hot.” 

Simon cleared his throat. He was way too sober for the kind of thoughts he was currently having when they were in the middle of a crowded party. He decided to change the tone. 

“Literally. I need to get this cloak off. Drink?” 

“Sure.” 

Simon couldn’t help thinking Bram looked a little disappointed as they headed back into the house. 

~

“So, I have some news.” 

Simon was sitting squashed between Bram and some kid he barely recognised on the overly crowded couch. He’d been absentmindedly watching Abby dance with some of the other senior girls while he made his way through another cup of the strong punch. He thought he might have been starting to feel it’s effects. Leah still hadn’t showed, and Simon’s texts to her had gone unanswered. Bram’s voice brought him back into the moment. 

“You do?” 

“Yeah. I heard from my step-mom today. She messaged me.”

Simon tried to turn his body towards Bram’s but there was no room to move.

“What did she say?” 

“She apologised. Can you believe it?” Bram looked as surprised as Simon felt. “She said she’s sorry for not being in touch sooner, and that she’s really not okay with my dad’s behaviour and how everything went down in Savannah. She wants to meet me with my dad so we can try talking again.”

Simon took second to process the information. He knew he was definitely drunk when he found himself stifling a string of swear words at the mention of Bram’s dad. He shook his head slightly to clear it. 

“So... how do you feel. Are you gonna meet them?” 

“Yeah. I think so. I wanted to get your thoughts, but it feels like the right thing to do.” 

At the look on Bram’s face, Simon felt a rush of relief. Bram looked genuinely happy. Something about having his step-mom’s support seemed to have really helped him. Simon leaned in to quickly kiss Bram’s cheek. Then he stood, pulling Bram up with him. They both swayed a little. 

“This is amazing news. We have to celebrate. Come dance with me.” 

Simon led Bram by the hand to where Abby and the rest of the girls were still dancing. They were welcomed with a few cheers, and Abby threw her arms around him and Bram. Simon let the music and the euphoria flow through him, not giving a damn what he looked like. All that mattered in that moment was Bram. 

As his dancing became more vigorous, Simon was suddenly glad his hair was pulled back so he didn’t have to bother about it getting in his eyes. Bram pulled him close with a heady look. They were moving against each other as if they were the only two people in the room. Bram leaned in to whisper in Simon’s ear.

“Come to the guest room with me.” 

Simon nodded. He let Bram lead him this time, away from the crowd and up the stairs. Once inside the guest room, Bram turned and closed the door with way too much force. Simon couldn’t help but giggle. He felt suddenly nervous. Bram put a finger to his lips and then pressed it against Simon’s. 

“Shhhhh.” Bram giggled too. “Don’t laugh at me.” 

Simon tried to keep a straight face. 

“I’m not! I’m not.” 

Simon burst into fresh fits of laughter. Bram moved forward to silence him with a lust-filled kiss. When he eventually stopped to draw breath, he looked at Simon intently. 

“You have no idea what you’ve done to me tonight, wearing that. And your eyes...” 

Simon gazed back at Bram, who moved in and out of focus. He tried to kiss Bram again, but Bram stopped him. 

“Simon, can I ask you something?”

“Of course. Of course you can.” 

“Okay. I know I’m drunk, but I’ve been thinking about this for a while. And it’s not just because we’re dressed up.” 

“Okay...”

“I want you to... will you, give me orders?” 

Simon was confused. It must have shown.

“Will you tell me what you want me to do to you?” 

Simon felt his eyes widen as realisation hit him. It was certainly not what he had expected Bram to ask. He knew his cheeks had grown red. Bram wanted him to give orders. Bram - who was dressed in the hottest thing Simon had ever seen. Simon hadn’t been aware of his hardness before, but he certainly was now. He nodded slowly and was rewarded with a smile.

Simon quickly thought about Bram’s request. The words were out of his mouth before he really had the chance to consider them properly. 

“I want you to get on your knees.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon almost regretted being so bold, until Bram began to do exactly what had been asked of him.

Bram was about to kneel when Simon stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Bram wait, does this room have a lock on the door?” 

Bram gave a quick nod and turned back towards the doorway. As Simon watched Bram lock the door, he realised he wasn’t going to be able to stay on his feet much longer. He was struggling to remember how much alcohol he’d actually consumed. 

With a soft thud, Simon slumped down onto the bed. He chuckled to himself for no particular reason. The room seemed to be rotating, making him feel slightly sick. He tried to ignore it.

Bram was back. He knelt down onto the floor and pressed a hand to Simon’s stomach, forcing Simon to lean back on his elbows. Bram’s long fingers brushed over the swelling in Simon’s trousers, making him twitch. Simon watched as Bram drew his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it slightly, releasing it afterwards in order to speak. 

“What now?” 

Simon had completely forgotten about the orders. He was too busy trying to remain alert enough to enjoy what Bram was about to do to him. He tried to muster an authoritative tone. 

“Um... unzip me.”

Despite his level of intoxication, Simon blushed. He wasn’t exactly embarrassed, but it definitely felt unusual to be giving Bram instructions. He thought he might be blushing more from excitement than anything else. It crossed his mind that he should ask Bram for some orders of his own once this was over. He was interested to know what it felt like.

Simon’s thoughts evaporated as Bram gently undid his trousers and tucked his fingers beneath the waistband. Simon lifted his lower body up off the bed so that Bram could pull the trousers down. Bram laughed drunkenly when he realised Simon’s shoes were still on. 

“We’re gonna want to get rid of those.” 

Simon sat back up and promptly kicked the shoes off, allowing Bram to remove his trousers and then his underwear. Simon felt weird with clothes on his top half while he was completely naked on the bottom, so he quickly took off the rest of his costume before leaning back on his elbows again. 

“I won’t lie, I’m kinda sad to see that go.”

Bram glanced briefly at the pile of clothes on the floor. 

“Maybe I can wear it again some time.” 

“Definitely.”

Bram smiled and shuffled forward so that he was kneeling between Simon’s dangling calves. He stroked Simon’s thigh, raising goosebumps. Simon shuddered slightly. His arms were starting to ache a little, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t about to lie back and miss out on watching Bram. 

“What now Simon?” 

Bram’s voice was low, and as he spoke his breath tickled over Simon’s skin, making him squirm. Simon took a second to work up his courage.

“Lick me.” 

It came out as a whisper. 

Bram closed his eyes at Simon’s words.

Simon almost regretted being so bold, until Bram began to do exactly what had been asked of him. 

Before long, Simon found that he had to lie back. His arms hurt too much, and he didn’t want anything to distract him from the feeling of being in Bram’s mouth. It was warm, and wet, and amazing.

Simon was about to reach an arm behind his head when he heard the rattle of the door handle.

Someone was trying to get into the room. 

Bram sat back on his heels. He was fuming. 

“Seriously, what is it with people interrupting us!?” 

He turned towards the door and yelled at whoever was there, telling them to leave. Simon thought he heard Nick’s voice mumble an apology. It was a sign of how angry and drunk Bram was that he actually swore. Simon had moved into a sitting position as soon as Bram broke contact with him. He could feel his heart racing. He let go of the pillow that he’d grabbed in order to cover himself.

Bram turned back to Simon, his eyes full of concern. 

”Are you okay?” 

Simon gave a small nod. 

“Yeah, just... bad memories. You know?”

“Yeah. I know. Maybe we should stop this for now?” 

Simon nodded again. He didn’t feel drunk anymore. He didn’t feel turned on either. He was just tired, and disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon turned onto his side. He realised that Bram looked slightly embarrassed, now that the excitement of arousal had left him.

“Bram”

Simon spoke softly, wanting to wake Bram as gently as he could. Despite falling asleep face-to-face, Simon had woken up turned towards the wall, with Bram nuzzled into his back. Simon was only wearing his T-shirt and underwear, but he felt too warm. Bram stirred without waking. He must have felt hot at some point as well, because his toga was completely removed from the upper half of his body. Simon couldn’t help but look, letting his eyes linger on Bram’s chest for a minute. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Bram’s voice.

“How long have you been watching me?” 

Bram sounded playful, but he still managed to make the blood rush to Simon’s cheeks. 

“Not long. You realise there’s no way I couldn’t not look, right?” 

“I’m too groggy for that to make sense. Come here.” 

Bram reached for Simon, pulling him down into a kiss. Before Simon closed his eyes, he noticed that Bram wore a heavy-lidded expression that Simon recognised very well. He’d missed it. 

Bram wasted no time in getting Simon’s clothes off again. He clearly intended for them to pick up where they’d stopped earlier, after the rude interruption that had left Simon feeling deflated and tired, not to mention slightly panicked. Simon didn’t think he’d last very long this time around. He couldn’t control the noise he made when he felt Bram’s mouth on him again. Soft movements gave way to intense ones as Bram picked up speed, wrapping his fingers around what he couldn’t get between his lips. 

Bram reached up to gently pinch one of Simon’s nipples, causing an involuntary buck of Simon’s hips. The sound that Bram made in the back of his throat in response was enough to set Simon’s orgasm in motion. He watched Bram swallow, knowing that he’d never get tired of that particular sight. Bram crawled back up the bed and fell into Simon’s arms. They were both sweaty, breathing heavily.

“I’m glad we got to finish that.” Bram said with a sigh. 

“You’re amazing.”

Simon couldn’t think of a single other thing to say. He felt loose and floaty - incapable of complex thought. Bram chuckled lightly. 

“I’m glad you think so. Thank you for going along with my request earlier. I know it was kind of unexpected.” 

Simon turned onto his side. He realised that Bram looked slightly embarrassed, now that the excitement of arousal had left him. Simon felt himself frown. 

“I liked it. You’re right, it wasn’t what I thought you were gonna ask, but it was actually really hot once I got used to it. Maybe... we could try it the other way next time?” 

Bram looked pleased, if a little surprised. Then his expression changed. He looked like something had just dawned on him. 

“I would love to do that.” Bram hesitated. “We probably shouldn’t do anything else for now though. I kinda told Garrett we wouldn’t get up to anything tonight. He promised his mom that nobody would hook up in her house...”

As Bram trailed off, Simon couldn’t stop the wave of laughter that rose up inside him. It burst forth, and before he knew it Bram had joined him, laughing uncontrollably.

“Oh my god. He’s gonna kill us.” Simon spluttered. “I’m still drunk.”

~

As Simon entered the kitchen - Bram one step behind him, he looked around to see if their absence had been picked up on. He noticed Garrett instantly, and was hugely relieved when he and Bram simply received a good natured smirk and an eye-roll. He glanced back at Bram, happy to see relief on his face. Simon knew that Bram would have genuinely struggled if Garrett had been mad at them, despite the hilarity in the bedroom. 

They were making their way over to the stack of paper cups, intending to pour themselves some water, when Nick approached. 

“Hey Simon, can I talk to you? I tried to find you earlier.” Nick looked mildly uncomfortable. “Sorry if I interrupted anything.” 

Simon noticed that Nick had directed his last sentence at Bram, who raised an eyebrow, smiled, and said, 

“Don’t worry about it. Just expect me to kick your ass at the next basketball practice. Like, more than usual. I’ll leave you to it.” 

Bram squeezed Simon’s hand, then made his way over to Garrett and the other football guys. Simon looked expectantly at Nick. He had no idea what his friend wanted to talk to him about, but he suspected it would be something negative given the look on Nick’s face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon could tell that Nick was still struggling, despite his attempt to turn the conversation away from himself and Abby.

Gravel crunched under Simon’s feet as he followed Nick to a quiet corner of the garden. Sitting himself down on the ancient swing set, Simon couldn’t help but look for Bram back in the kitchen. He spotted Bram with Garrett, their faces melting in and out of the crowd. They looked to be having a heated discussion with someone Simon couldn’t quite see. Simon shook his head a little to bring him back to his talk with Nick. 

“So, what’s up?” 

Nick swung back and forth a few times before answering. 

“Has Abby mentioned me lately? Or... us?” 

Simon realised that Nick was trying to sound nonchalant, but wore a concerned expression. Simon wracked his brain, trying to remember when he’d last spoken to Abby about her and Nick’s relationship. It had been a very long time. 

Something like guilt flickered within Simon at the knowledge that he’d probably been neglecting his friends. Then he glanced back at Bram - the indirect cause of that neglect. Simon seemed to have caught the end of an argument, because Garret had put an arm around Bram’s shoulder and was leading him out of the kitchen and through to the sitting room. Simon felt torn. A huge part of him wanted to check if Bram was okay, but he couldn’t abandon Nick. With an effort, Simon looked back at Nick’s expectant face. 

“I honestly can’t remember. I’m sorry. Is everything okay?”

Nick looked dejected. It was as though Simon had confirmed something that Nick already knew.

“So she doesn’t talk about me. I suspected as much. It’s like she’s drifting away from me.” Nick gave an emphatic shrug. “I can’t seem to bring her back.” 

It was then that Simon realised he hadn’t seen Abby when he returned downstairs with Bram. 

“Where is she?” 

“She took off about half an hour ago. She said she was tired but honestly - she seemed more upset than anything else.” 

“Upset, why?”

“I have no idea. She obviously didn’t want me to know. That’s bad, right?” 

Simon tried to consider Nick’s question. He was distracted by the fact that he could hear Garrett and Bram on the karaoke. They were attempting a Khalid song. Bram sounded awesome, Garrett on the other hand, did not. Nick broke into Simon’s reverie.

“He’s great.” Nick nodded towards the kitchen. “Bram I mean.” 

“Huh? Oh yeah, he can really sing.” 

“Well yeah, but, I meant in general. I’m happy for you Si. Both of you.” 

Simon could tell that Nick was still struggling, despite his attempt to turn the conversation away from himself and Abby. The twinge of guilt Simon had felt earlier returned, and it had grown in strength. He’d really been too wrapped up in his relationship lately. 

“Nick, I’m sorry. I honestly didn’t realise things with Abby were bad. What if I speak to her?”

“I dunno man, I don’t want to put you in the middle.” Nick shrugged. “Abby would see right through it.” 

“But I want to make sure she’s okay. It’s not like I’m gonna report back to you or anything like that. I wouldn’t tell you anything she asked me not to, don’t worry. I could just... see if there’s something bothering her. Something we could maybe help with.”

Nick scuffed his onesie covered shoe in the sparse grass as he considered Simon’s suggestion.

“Okay. Yeah. See if there’s anything going on. God, I hope she doesn’t tell you I’ve done something wrong.” 

Simon shook his head. He was convinced that there was something simple at the root of this issue.

“No way. What could you have done? We’ll get this sorted out.” Simon reached over to squeeze Nick’s shoulder. “We should get back in there, Garrett is about to murder another song and someone needs to stop him.”

Nick laughed and followed Simon back into the house. Just as they reached the threshold, Simon called back over his shoulder, 

“By the way, where the hell is Leah!?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram looked up at Simon and there was shame written all over his face. Simon hated to see Bram like that, but he couldn’t help feeling the exact same way.

Garrett’s rendition of Teenage Dream was truly awful, but nobody had the heart to stop him. He’d added butterfly wings and a unicorn horn to his barely-there Tarzan costume. It was so bizarre that it actually worked. Simon approached Bram, who was watching Garret with a kind of baffled admiration. 

“He just does what he wants.” Bram nodded towards Garrett, having noticed Simon and Nick’s arrival.

“That’s why we love him though, right?” Nick gave a small laugh before turning serious. “Hey, what happened with McNeil?” 

Bram’s expression darkened. Until Nick mentioned it, Simon had forgotten the exchange he had witnessed earlier between Bram, Garrett, and who he now knew to be Aaron McNeil, another of the football guys. Simon hadn’t realised that Nick noticed it as well. Bram glanced quickly at Simon, then looked away. When he spoke, his eyes were fixed on the ground as if he’d found something down there that he couldn’t look away from.

“He, um... he didn’t appreciate Simon and I’s dancing.” 

Bram looked up at Simon and there was shame written all over his face. Simon hated to see Bram like that, but he couldn’t help feeling the exact same way. Nick was angry. 

“Seriously!? What the hell?”

Garrett had finished his song. He approached the group, picking up the end of the conversation. 

“I assume you’re talking about McNeil. I kicked him out.” 

Simon was surprised. Even though Garrett was always supportive of Bram, he was the most laid back person Simon knew. Kicking someone out of his house was out of character. Simon had assumed that Aaron was just in a different room.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Simon’s voice was small. Bram moved to stand right next to him. “I appreciate it, but... won’t it just make things worse? Won’t he be angry?” 

Simon couldn’t remember ever speaking to Aaron in his life. He was just another of Bram’s team-mates. There had never been any indication in the past that he had an issue. Not that Simon knew of anyway. He suddenly felt very sober. He grasped for Bram’s hand, then a split second of doubt washed over him. What if someone else at the party got annoyed because of their physical contact? 

Bram noticed Simon’s hesitation and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“I don’t care if he’s angry.” Bram’s voice was hard, to match his expression. “He’s got no right to judge us or make comments. He’s got no right to make us feel ashamed when we’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“Exactly. I get that you’re worried Simon, but I’ve known McNeil for years. He’s all talk.” Garrett shrugged. “I’ll have a word with him tomorrow. He needs to know he’s been an ass.” 

“Okay. If you’re sure. Thanks Garrett.” Simon managed a small smile.

~

Simon grabbed the cup of water that Bram had carried over from the kitchen. Simon took a long drink, then offered the cup back to Bram. Bram accepted it, but didn’t drink. He shuffled closer to Simon on the now empty sofa. Kids had started to leave the party not long after Simon and Nick re-entered the house. Nick had said his goodbyes when Garrett crashed out on the floor and it became apparent that Simon and Bram could do with some time alone. He assured Simon that he’d text when he got home. Bram was planning to stay at Garrett’s, and although Simon was expected by his parents, he didn’t want to leave.

“I wish I didn’t have to go.” Simon sighed, leaning his head on Bram’s sturdy shoulder.

“I wish that too. I feel kinda shaky. I was angry before, but now the alcohol has died down - the anger has turned into something else.” Bram’s voice was soft above Simon’s head. “I wish we could just stay together all night.”

“Me too. Just think - next Halloween we can. We’ll both be away from home. No parents. No rules.” 

“No McNeil.” 

“Right. Well, unless he follows us to college.” Simon chuckled, but there was no humour in it. 

“God, could you imagine?” 

Simon shook his head. He felt the hair that had come loose from it’s knot catch against Bram’s slightly clammy skin. The room was way too hot.

“I’d rather not imagine that.” 

“I just don’t understand what got into him. He’s never said a single negative word to me about you and I. Actually, if I remember correctly, he was one of the people who congratulated me when we went public. It makes no sense.” 

Simon lifted his head up to look at Bram.

“I think sometimes there’s no point in trying to make sense of this stuff. Like, some people are so mixed up, but we just need to try our best to ignore it.” 

“But then they get away with it Simon.”

Bram’s forehead was creased in a frown. The hurt in his eyes made Simon’s heart feel sore.

“Okay. We don’t ignore it. We fight it. But, can we fight it tomorrow? I’m so tired.” Simon failed to stifle a yawn. “I’m sorry. I guess I should go home.”

Simon gave Bram a small smile, and was relieved to receive one in return. Bram chuckled and kissed Simon’s forehead, then stood and turned. Holding out a hand to Simon, Bram pulled him up off the couch and into his arms for a final kiss goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon was so busy looking at Bram, he failed to notice Aaron McNeil approaching their table until he was right beside them. Simon’s happy, relaxed mood disappeared instantly.

An annoying buzz broke into Simon’s consciousness, forcing him to surface from a blurry dream. His mouth was horribly dry and he realised with a shudder that he was waking up to a headache. He groped for his phone and flipped it over to see that Leah was FaceTiming him.

“What?” 

“Good morning cranky. You look about as good as I feel.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Uh, I’m just a little under the weather.”

“Hence the no-show last night?”

“Right. I hear I missed an... interesting party.” 

Simon sat up in an attempt to stop himself drifting back into sleep. He cast around for a glass of water, but he hadn’t had the mental wherewithal to pour himself one before collapsing into bed half dressed in the early hours of the morning.

“You spoke to Nick?”

“Yup. He called me earlier to see if I’ve heard from Abby. She’s pissed at me though...”

Simon couldn’t think of a response. He’d probably be a little annoyed at Leah too if he’d organised a joint costume with her and she failed to turn up. 

“Anyway, that’s not important. I wanted you to know I’m plotting Aaron’s death. He’s in my chemistry class you know? I was thinking I could set him on fire. Tragic accident. That or maybe run him over with a golf cart.” 

“Oddly specific. And where are you obtaining a golf cart from?”

“Don’t you worry about that. I’ll deal with the particulars.” 

“Okay... I feel I should get Bram’s input, he may have a preference.”

~

After hanging up with Leah, Simon burrowed back beneath his covers and attempted to get some more sleep. He knew the chances of waking up with a clear head were slim, but it was worth a try. 

~

Bram and Simon had decided to spend their Monday afternoon free period in the library. On occasion they would venture away from school, but the heavy rain was currently keeping them indoors. Simon watched surreptitiously as Bram leafed through his well loved copy of A Guide to Tolkien. It lived in Bram’s backpack and went most places with him. Bram’s love of Tolkien had come from his dad, and Simon thought it was a good sign that Bram was reading the book. 

“Surely you know that thing off by heart by now?” 

Simon’s voice was full of affection. He wasn’t trying to ridicule Bram. He thought that the comfort blanket in the form of a book was super cute. 

“Well... yeah. But you don’t only listen to your favourite song one time, do you?” Bram grinned. “Hey did you know J. K. Rowling got the name Dumbledore from Tolkien? Let me find the page...” 

Simon was so busy looking at Bram, he failed to notice Aaron McNeil approaching their table until he was right beside them. Simon’s happy, relaxed mood disappeared instantly. Aaron must have noticed because he threw up his hands in a calming gesture.

“Guys I just want to talk to you.” Aaron’s voice was way too loud for the library. He continued in a softer tone. “Can I please sit down?” 

Simon’s eyes snapped to Bram, who’s jaw was set in a tense line. He looked like he wanted to refuse Aaron’s request. His eyes met Simon’s. Simon didn’t know what to do. Part of him had no time for Aaron, another part had noticed how vulnerable the boy appeared. He gave Bram a tiny shrug.

“Yeah, you can sit.” 

Bram’s tone was cool, almost dismissive. He was willing to listen, but he wasn’t happy. Aaron moved around behind Simon and pulled out the seat next to him. Simon couldn’t help but realise how small Aaron was compared to the rest of his soccer teammates. He could almost be described as boring looking, with mousy brown hair and plain features. The only thing that stood out about him were his bright blue eyes, which were currently fixed on Simon’s face. 

“I want to apologise to both of you.” Aaron glanced at Bram. “You don’t need to accept it, and I understand if you don’t.”

He looked back to Simon before continuing on. 

“If you’ll let me, I can explain why I behaved the way I did. I’m not trying to excuse myself but maybe it will help to explain what happened.”

Again, Simon looked to Bram, who was watching Aaron with one brow raised. Simon noticed that Bram was tapping his pen repeatedly on his notebook. Simon hated the tense atmosphere that had descended on them when Aaron had started speaking. He wanted this to be over with. He gave Bram a small nod.

“Okay.” 

Bram’s response was short and sharp. Aaron grimaced slightly before taking a breath to speak.

“My dad left my mom about two months ago. Left us all, actually. He moved out. It’s just my mom, my sister and I at home now. I got a call from him last Thursday night. He told me... he’s with someone new.” Aaron stopped short. He looked as though he was struggling. Wiping a hand across his face, he continued. “His new partner is a guy. I don’t have an issue with that in itself, however, this guy has been my dad’s business associate for ten years. I sort of thought of him as an uncle. My dad admitted that they’ve been having an affair for a few years.” 

Aaron let out a heavy sigh. His voice shook on his next words. 

“I can’t fully explain why, but when I saw you both dancing together I pictured my dad and... his boyfriend. I was so drunk, I just lost it. I almost left the party. I wish I had. I went back to the kitchen to find my jacket and that’s when I bumped into you, Bram, and everything just boiled over.” 

Simon was horrified to see a tear run down Aaron’s cheek. He had not expected the boy to cry so publicly. He found himself unable to respond. Bram was quiet for several minutes, a look of contemplation on his face. 

“I feel for you McNeil, I really do. I’ve been through some shit with my dad these past few months as well. I just wish the incident at the party hadn’t happened.” 

“So do I Bram, believe me. Anyway, I wanted to apologise and I have. Thanks for hearing me out.” 

Aaron pushed his chair back abruptly and stood. He left the library without a backwards glance. Simon let go of the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. 

“Jesus...” 

Simon couldn’t think of anything else to say. It was relief in a way, knowing that Aaron’s behaviour had really been nothing to do with him and Bram. Simon almost wanted to run after Aaron and tell him it was all okay. Then he remembered how sad Bram had been at the party, and how uncomfortable Aaron’s actions had made him feel. 

“I guess I should tell Leah to call off the assassination at the very least.” 

Bram was able to muster a tiny smile, one corner of his mouth pulling up slightly. It didn’t quite reach his eyes though. 

“That’s maybe for the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bram’s Tolkien guide is by David Day. I highly recommend it. Also, the Dumbledore thing is in fact unconfirmed - but Bram definitely thinks it’s true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon felt guilty. He knew that was why he couldn’t get the situation out of his head. He was also angry with himself. He shouldn’t be feeling bad for a boy who had victimised him and Bram. And yet, Simon couldn’t help it.

Simon looked up from from his dinner to meet his dad’s expectant gaze. He realised that he had completely zoned out of the conversation that his family had been carrying on all around him. 

“Sorry dad, what did you say?” 

Jack rolled his eyes playfully at his son. 

“Where’s your head at Si? You’ve been quiet all night. I was asking when you’re heading to Bram’s?” 

“Oh, sorry. I’m gonna leave after this.” 

Simon gestured towards his plate. It was a weeknight, so Nora hadn’t cooked dinner. Simon was actually starting to prefer her food to that of his mom, who’s spaghetti was currently lying barely touched in front of him. That wasn’t why he’d hardly eaten though. Simon had found himself drifting into his own little world in the days since Aaron McNeil had confronted him and Bram in the library, and his appetite had suffered. He hadn’t seen Aaron since, and Leah, who had a few classes with Aaron, suspected that he was missing school altogether. 

Simon felt guilty. He knew that was why he couldn’t get the situation out of his head. He was also angry with himself. He shouldn’t be feeling bad for a boy who had victimised him and Bram. And yet, Simon couldn’t help it. He’d stopped himself from bringing it up with Bram, who had shown no sign of wanting to dwell on the situation. Simon was beginning to realise, however, that he was going to have to broach the subject. 

He was heading over to Bram’s that evening to keep him company. Bram’s mom seemed to be making a habit of being busy on Halloween night, and Bram hadn’t wanted to deal with trick-or-treaters alone. The plan was to eat junk and watch scary movies. Simon’s stomach clenched at the the thought of spoiling the fun with his worrying. 

~

Bram brushed a hand over his face and let out a sigh. Simon, perched on the edge of the oversized couch, knew instantly that he’d done the wrong thing in admitting his guilt about Aaron. The coffee table was overloaded with untouched snacks. Simon’s eyes darted towards Bram and back again. The doorbell rang. Bram ignored it. 

“I get why you’re pissed. I’m annoying myself with this.” Simon mumbled. “I just want to move on from it, but I can’t help feeling bad.” 

Bram was silent for several minutes.

“I’m not pissed.” Bram shifted slightly in his seat. “I’m a little hurt that you thought I’d be annoyed with you. You know me better than that Si. At least I thought you did.”

A humourless laugh escaped Simon’s lips. 

“This is the definition of the ‘I’m not angry, just disappointed’ scenario.” 

Simon closed his eyes. His hands moved up to cover his face. He tried to focus on anything other than the lump in his throat. 

“You could never disappoint me Simon.”

Bram’s voice sounded subdued. It was enough to cause a few tears to spill out of Simon’s eyes, despite his effort hold them back. He quickly brushed them away as he felt Bram get up and sit down again, right beside him. 

“What are we gonna do about this?” Bram asked. 

Simon could feel Bram’s eyes on him and turned so that he was looking directly at Bram’s face. The pained expression he saw there didn’t help with trying to get his emotions under control. 

“I just want to stop thinking about it. Stop feeling bad for Aaron. And stop feeling guilty for feeling bad!” Simon could feel himself becoming exasperated. “Sorry, I just... this is shit.” 

“I think we need to talk to Aaron again. Maybe outside of school. You can tell him how you’ve been feeling and make sure he’s okay. I don’t think he deserves it, but that’s not up to me. I’ll support you if it will help.” 

Simon thought about Bram’s suggestion. He didn’t relish the thought of facing Aaron again, but it was probably the only way to resolve the situation.

“Okay. And you’re not angry with me?” 

“No. I’m not angry with you. Come here.” 

Bram pulled Simon into his arms and leaned back on the couch. Simon felt Bram place a kiss on the top of his head. 

“You are an idiot though.” Bram said affectionately. “My idiot.” 

Relief washed over Simon as he allowed himself to enjoy the comfort of Bram’s protective embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking into Bram’s sleepy brown eyes, Simon knew they were going to be okay.

Simon sat within the circle of Bram’s arms. He inhaled the particular, familiar scent that permeated the air around Bram’s body. It was absolutely not the right time, but Simon couldn’t help acknowledging the slight twinge of arousal that crept up on him whenever he was so close to the rather heady mixture of coffee, fresh sweat, and skin that emanated from Bram. 

At the beginning of his teenage years, Simon often wondered what it was about boys his age that made them smell so distinctive. He had spent countless hours worrying needlessly, wondering whether or not his own bodily odours were bad. Eventually Leah, having caught him using way too much extra strength deodorant, reassured him that he didn’t need it. He doubted, however, that his own scent came anywhere close to the one that filled his nostrils whenever he embraced his boyfriend.

“You okay?”

Bram’s voice came out much huskier than it had been five minutes previously. A silent grin spread across Simon’s face at the knowledge that Bram was also being affected by their close proximity. Simon cleared his throat and moved slightly, forcing Bram to loosen his arms. He faced Bram and looked him in the eye. 

“Yeah. I am okay. I’m glad we talked.” 

“So am I. Always talk to me. About anything. Okay?” 

Bram squeezed Simon’s hand. His expression was as earnest as Simon had ever seen it. 

“Okay. I will.” Simon stopped to contemplate Bram’s hand upon his own. He knew what he had to say next, for the benefit of his peace of mind. He wished he could just stay silent and hold Bram all night. Instead, he managed to force out the words he was dreading. “Should we maybe figure out what we’re going to say to Aaron?” 

To Bram’s credit, his face only fell a little. 

~

Half way through their second hour of debating the pros and cons of a sympathetic discussion with a person who had done nothing to earn any sympathy - and getting nowhere, Simon gave an exasperated sigh and flopped back against the couch cushions. Bram was lying on his back on the floor, picking absentmindedly at a chocolate chip cookie. Simon felt frustration creeping up on him. He and Bram had never disagreed before. At least, not to this extent. Bram simply couldn’t force himself to care about Aaron’s feelings, even though he had tried hard to for Simon’s sake. 

Simon glanced at Bram, noting the hardened expression on Bram’s face and urging himself not to get upset again, despite the fact that their conversation had gone round in circles with no positive conclusion. From outside, the excited voices of children trick-or-treating filled the otherwise silent room. Simon prayed that nobody would come to the door. He couldn’t think of anything worse than sitting through a bunch of bad jokes and terrible singing when he and Bram were at loggerheads. As if by some cruel twist of fate, the instant Simon decided to ask Bram if they could turn off the lights and hide upstairs, there came a knock at the door.

Bram threw his cookie onto the coffee table. He hoisted himself up off the floor and towards the front door in one fluid movement. Even in a bad mood, he managed to be graceful. Simon, waiting for Bram to return with a gaggle of kids at his back, made an effort to sit up straight and not look murderous. His face fell completely blank when Bram returned with thunder in his eyes, trailed by Aaron McNeil looking as though he’d rather be anywhere else. 

“What are you doing here!?” Simon forgot all semblance of good manners in his surprise. 

“I want to clear the air... again.” Aaron glanced quickly at Bram, who had come to stand behind the couch where Simon sat. “Bram, I know you don’t want me here, but I got a message from Leah not long ago, and...”

“Leah?” 

Simon was completely baffled. Sure, she’d joked about getting rid of Aaron, but she had given no indication that she was genuinely planning to get involved. 

“Yeah. Look I’m sure she’ll fill you in on all the details, but she basically told me that you’ve been feeling bad about everything that happened. I just want to say, don’t. Don’t feel bad. I’m okay.” Aaron stopped to breathe. Simon could tell that he was trying not to fidget. “It’s only me who should feel guilty Simon. Just... trust me.” 

Simon felt himself blink several times. He knew that Aaron was waiting for a response. 

“How did she know?” 

“Huh?” Aaron looked confused.

“How did Leah know I felt guilty?” Simon glanced behind him to see Bram looking at Aaron questioningly, eyebrow raised and arms folded across his body. 

“I... I assumed you’d told her.” 

“No. No I didn’t.” Simon looked at Aaron, noting how uncomfortable the other boy appeared to be. He was shuffling from one foot to the other and avoiding eye contact with Bram. “Aaron, I appreciate you coming. I’ll talk to Leah. You can go. Thanks.”

Aaron was about to turn when Simon, as an afterthought, added,

“I’m glad you’re okay.” 

Aaron nodded once before turning on his heel and making a quick escape. Simon felt, rather than heard, Bram move around the couch. He watched as Bram dropped into a cross-legged position in front of him on the floor. They both heard the front door close as Aaron left the house. Bram was the first to speak.

“What the actual hell.” 

Simon noted that Bram’s voice was full of something like relief, but it was a little strained. 

“I have no idea. As far as I was I concerned, nobody knew how I was feeling. I swear Bram, I would never confide in Leah and not in you.” 

Bram’s forehead creased into the tiniest, briefest of frowns before his expression cleared entirely.

“I know that Simon. I didn’t think you would. She knows you really well though. Maybe even better than me. She could obviously tell that something was up.” 

“She’s just known me longer, that’s all. I’ll text her now and ask why she decided to speak to Aaron.” 

“Okay.”

Simon eyed Bram as he composed a quick message to Leah. He felt a pain in his chest as he watched Bram trace random shapes into the carpet. It was only just dawning on him that Bram had every reason to feel envious of Leah and how close Simon had always been with her. He was about to speak when his phone buzzed. Reading Leah’s response, Simon felt relief wash over him.

“Leah had no idea either Bram.” Simon laughed. “It was my mom. She phoned Leah earlier, after I came here. Her and my dad noticed something was up with me. They were going to call you apparently, but were worried we’d broken up.” 

Bram looked like he’d been told he’d won the lottery. He launched himself towards Simon, reaching the couch within seconds and wrapping his arms roughly around Simon’s waist. Simon laughed joyfully and buried his face into Bram’s hair, revelling in their shared sense of relief. Even though he was sure that he and Bram would have figured the issue out eventually, he couldn’t help feeling glad, for once, that his parents were so observant.

~

Simon clicked on the lamp that sat on Bram’s bedside table. Hugging on the couch had led to kissing in Bram’s bed, which had ended pleasantly and naturally with touching and falling asleep, satisfied, in each other’s arms. Looking into Bram’s sleepy brown eyes, Simon knew they were going to be okay. They had weathered another storm together, and would continue to do so as long as the storms presented themselves. 

Simon finally let himself acknowledge the tiny slip of a thought that had been drifting around the edge of his consciousness for some time. He wanted Bram to be his husband. Maybe not next year, or even in five year’s time. But one day, he was going to ask Bram to marry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to apologise for the unexpected delay in getting this chapter posted. I got married and went on honeymoon. Unfortunately we had lots of issues with our travelling and it really took a toll on my mental health, which I was not expecting at all. 
> 
> Anyway, for future parts in the series I’m planning to write the whole lot before I start posting to avoid this happening again. Thanks so much to those who continued to read, even though I left it hanging a bit!


End file.
